


Dan admits his past fangirl

by AnotherNormalA



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fangirl!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNormalA/pseuds/AnotherNormalA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and Phil cuddle on the couch, Phil suddenly asks about 2009 when Dan was just a fan of Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan admits his past fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first phanfic, I hope you like it...

'Dan?' Phil asks while they were cuddling on the couch watching an episode of an anime they've watched like a hundred times before just because they both absolutely live it.  
‘Hmm?’ Dan grumbles not being bothered to say an actual sentence.  
‘You remember your forth video?’  
‘Well, I’m pretty sure I remember it, Phil, I just don’t know which one it is. If you’d be so gentle to clear things up?’ He might sound annoyed but it’s actually just his typical sarcasm which he uses like ten times more around Phil than around other people since he knew Phil really knew he wasn’t being serious.  
‘How To Befriend Your Favourite Internet Stars’ Phil just replied slightly chuckling.  
‘Come on, Phil, not again.’ Dan moaned.  
‘No, no, it’s not the fanboy-thing this time, bear, I promise.’  
‘What is it then, Phil?’   
‘Well, you made steps and the first step was to be recognizable, right?’ the older one started to explain.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘And the second one was to stalk their interest on MySpace and tumblr and pretend to like these things too, wasn’t it?’  
‘Yeah, I know, Phil, I made this goddamn video.’  
Dan wasn’t sure what Phil was on about, he had literally no idea.  
‘Yeah, sure, ok. did you actually do that?’  
‘What?!’  
Dan’s head which had rested on Phil’s chest goes straight up and he turns around to look the other boy in the eyes.  
‘Maybe you did just say you like Muse to get me interested. And you still pretend you like them even though you hate their music.’  
Dan can’t decide whether he should be amused or angry.  
‘It could be, theoretically.’ Phil goes on with a little smirk.  
‘Yeah, and I still have my little rape dreams about you, right?’   
Dan pulls a psychotic face and slowly gets nearer towards Phil.  
‘Dan, stop, you’re creeping me out.’ Phil begs him with a nervous laughter.  
Dan stops like one centimeter away from Phil’s face, gives him a quick kiss and cuddles on his boyfriend’s chest again.  
‘So, did you or did you not pretend to like things you didn’t actually like at all?’ Phil repeats.  
‘Well, you know, kind of.’ Dan admits.  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘When I started expressing my undeniable love to Muse or Buffy on twitter, I wasn’t really into it, you know?’  
Dan waits for Phil to respond, but he remains silent, so the taller one goes on.  
‘I knew it, of course, because I looked it up as soon as I discovered you loved it and I… Well, I guess you can’t say I liked it, but… it was okay. And i started getting into it just to impress you, in case you’d ever ask me what the names of the band members of Muse are and when they were born and how many days it took them to shoot the first season of Buffy…’  
‘You actually knew those things?’ Phil interrupts him.  
‘I still do.’  
‘You’re such a nerd, Dan. I am impressed.’  
Dan blushes slightly, but goes on.  
‘Well, then I started to get really passionate about these things because they reminded me of you and I started loving them and looking up facts because I wanted to know them…’  
‘But technically you just love them because I love them.’  
‘Phil, could you please stop interrupting me? It’s rude.’  
‘Sorry.’  
Dan smiles.  
‘But yeah, technically I just love them because you love them.’  
‘You were such a fangirl, Dan.’ Phil laughs.  
‘I’m still a boy, you know?’  
‘Sure. Fanboy. I’m sorry.’  
They both laugh, then they just remain silent. It’s a normal evening for them, Phil teases Dan about his old Fanboy-Self often. He just thinks it’s cute while Dan thinks it’s rather embarrassing.  
‘I love you, bear.’  
‘Love you too.’


End file.
